culturefandomcom-20200222-history
1934 in film
This is a list of films that were released in 1934. Contents 1 Events 2 Top-grossing films 3 Academy Awards 4 Notable films released in 1934 5 Serials 6 Comedy film series 7 Animated short film series 8 Births 9 Deaths 10 Debuts Events January 26 - Samuel Goldwyn (formerly of Metro-Goldwyn-Mayer) purchases the film rights to The Wonderful Wizard of Oz from the L. Frank Baum estate for $40,000. February 19 - Bob Hope marries Dolores Reade April 19 - Fox Studios releases Stand Up and Cheer!, with five-year-old Shirley Temple in a relatively minor role. Shirley steals the film and Fox, which had been near bankruptcy, finds itself owning a goldmine. May 18 - Paramount releases Little Miss Marker, with Shirley Temple, on loan from Fox, in the title role. June 13 - An amendment to the Production Code establishes the Production Code Administration, and requires all films to obtain a certificate of approval before being released. November 12 - The musical Babes in Toyland debuts, starring Stan Laurel and Oliver Hardy as comic relief. December 11 - Fox releases the Sol M. Wurtzel production of Bright Eyes, starring their hot new property, Shirley Temple. Shirley sings "On the Good Ship Lollipop", and wins the first Academy Award ever given to a child, for her endearing portrayal of Shirley Blake. Top-grossing films Academy Awards *Best Picture: It Happened One Night - Columbia Pictures *Best Actor: Clark Gable - It Happened One Night *Best Actress: Claudette Colbert - It Happened One Night *Academy Award for Best Director: Frank Capra - It Happened One Night Notable films released in 1934 #It Happened One Night #'Neath the Arizona Skies Serials Burn 'Em Up Barnes (released June 16) (12-chapter Mascot Pictures action), starring Frankie Darro and (as Barnes) Jack Mulhall Mystery Mountain (released December 3) (12-chapter Mascot Pictures western), starring Ken Maynard The Lost Jungle The Law of the Wild, starring Rin Tin Tin Pirate Treasure The Red Rider (released July 16) (15-chapter Universal Pictures western), starring Buck Jones Tailspin Tommy (released October 29) (12-chapter Universal Pictures action), starring Maurice Murphy The Vanishing Shadow Young Eagles Comedy film series Harold Lloyd (1913–1938) Charlie Chaplin (1914–1940) Lupino Lane (1915–1939) Buster Keaton (1917–1944) Laurel and Hardy (1921–1945) Our Gang (1922–1944) Harry Langdon (1924–1936) Wheeler and Woolsey (1929–1937) The Marx Brothers ' (1929–1946) The Three Stooges (1933–1962) Animated short film series Krazy Kat (1925–1940) Oswald the Lucky Rabbit (1927–1938) Mickey Mouse (1928–1953) Silly Symphonies The China Shop The Grasshopper and the Ants Funny Little Bunnies The Wise Little Hen The Flying Mouse Peculiar Penguins The Goddess of Spring Screen Songs (1929–1938) Looney Tunes (1930–1969) Terrytoons (1930–1964) Merrie Melodies (1931–1969) Scrappy (1931–1941) Betty Boop (1932–1939) She Wronged Him Right Red Hot Mamma Ha! Ha! Ha! Betty in Blunderland Betty Boop's Rise to Fame Betty Boop's Trial Betty Boop's Lifeguard Poor Cinderella (first and only Betty Boop cartoon in colour) There's Something About a Soldier Betty Boop's Little Pal Betty Boop's Prize Show Keep in Style When My Ship Comes In Popeye (1933–1957) Willie Whopper (1933-1934) ComiColor Cartoons (1933–1936) Cubby Bear (1933-1934) The Little King (1933-1934) Happy Harmonies (1934-1938) Cartune Classics (1934-1935) Color Rhapsodies (1934-1949) Amos 'n' Andy (1934) Births Deaths Debuts Gene Autry - In Old Santa Fe Alice Faye - George White's Scandals Greer Garson - Inasmuch... Alec Guinness - Evensong Rita Hayworth - Cruz Diablo Bob Hope - Going Spanish Margaret Lockwood - Lorna Doone Rosalind Russell - Evelyn Prentice Jimmy Stewart - Art Trouble Robert Taylor - Handy Andy Category:1934 in film Category:Years in film